Quando Descobrimos o Amor
by A Sinister Little Angel
Summary: "...Sesshoumaru, na hora esqueceu de seu orgulho de seu preconceito, de sua promessa de nunca sucumbir a uma fêmea humana, apenas fez o que seu corpo mandou, rompendo os poucos centímetros que os separavam, juntando seus lábios aos dela, beijando-a com paixão, uma paixão a muito contida..." Mais uma Sesshy e Rin
1. Chapter 1

Yooooo minna-san!

olha mais uma fic para vcs aki

bom essa aki e um presente pra minha querida amg que ontem completou 25 aninhos

ela vai me matar por ter dito isso, mas florzita eu te amo!

Hum... fic revisada pelo meu amg hanyou sooul... escrita por mim (ava) e dedicada para a Isis Silvermoom!

espero que vc goste flor!

E que vcs tbm gostem minhas flores!

Aki segue a primeira parte a segunda esta em andamento!

Bom chega ne?

Vcs querem ler e eu aki enchendo o saco...

Vejo vcs la em baixo...

Boa leitura!

* * *

Aos poucos o sol se punha naquela tarde fria, o céu limpo e azul, encontrava-se avermelhado como era de costumes dos finais de tarde, em alguns pontos do céu, pássaros eram vistos voando para as árvores e ninhos, nas florestas alguns animais estavam saindo de suas tocas, outros indo para as mesmas e alguns apenas deitando-se nas selvas. Tudo tão calmo, tão quieto, um silencio quase anormal naquelas terras que antes era agitada pela felicidade de certa jovem, mas, nos últimos meses as terras do Oeste encontravam-se assim. Quieta. Calma. Tão silenciosa quanto o próprio senhor feudal do lugar.

Em um castelo ao longe, uma jovem estava sentada em um pequeno baú, a mesma era muito bela, cabelos negros e lisos, presos por uma presilha prata com safiras cravadas nas pontas, olhos amendoados e expressivos, uma boca avermelhada e carnuda, as maças do rosto rosadas, o queixo fino e delicado. Um corpo esguio e altivo, cintura fina, busto e quadris medianos, trajava um quimono da mais fina e pura seda, vermelho com um obi verde, em seu colo um livro de capa rosa com uma pena sobre o mesmo. A bela jovem olhava para a janela fechada de seu quarto, olhava a floresta como fazia nos últimos dias. Estava esperando. Esperando que ele voltasse com todo o

exercito com que partirá que voltasse vivo e bem, sem ferimentos ou com membros decepados, era tudo que ela queria, era seu pedido a Deus, que ele voltasse para ela

inteiro, que ele voltasse para ela e que esclarecesse tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia.

Tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos e fechou os olhos, recortdando a primeira vez que seus lábios se encontraram com os de um homem, que se encontrou com os de seu lorde.

[...] – S-senhor S- Sesshoumaru – falou em um sussurro, vendo seu mestre aproximar-se mais e mais, ficando a centímetros de seu corpo.

- Rin... – Sussurrou também, os olhos dourados fitando os lábios entre abertos da jovem, sentindo uma enorme vontade de tomá-los para si – por que Rin? – falou sussurrando bem próximo ao ouvido da jovem causando calafrios na mesma – por que faz isso?

- O- o que S-senhor Sesshoumaru? – estava sentindo uma enorme vontade de juntar seus lábios com o de seu lorde, não sabia o que aquilo significava, não sabia o que sentia... Apenas sentia. Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, voltou a fitar os lábios da jovem, reprimindo a vontade de beijá-la, a jovem vendo a atenção que sua boca tinha a umedeceu por puro instinto, o que fez o Grande Lorde Sesshoumaru, não aguentar mais. Sesshoumaru, na hora esqueceu seu orgulho de seu preconceito, de sua promessa de nunca sucumbir a uma fêmea humana, apenas fez o que seu corpo mandou, rompendo os poucos centímetros que os separavam, juntando seus lábios aos dela, beijando-a com paixão, uma paixão a muito contida [...].

- Princesa Rin? – Ouviu chamar-lhe dentro do quarto de banho – seu banho está pronto.

- Obrigado Akiyo – respondeu indo até o pequeno cômodo.

- A senhorita desejas mais alguma coisa?

- Nada no momento, pode se retirar.

- Com sua licença – respondeu curvando-se perante Rin, e logo depois saindo do local.

"_Quando o senhor irá volta?" Pensou, enquanto retirava seu quimono._

* * *

O dia raiou como um clima frio e nublado, porém o sol tentava rasgar as nuvens. Ao longe um Youkai de cabelos prateados marchava com seus soldados. Sesshoumaru com suas tropas do Oeste marchavam até o local de onde ocorreria a batalha final, não deixaria barata a ofensa de Ryotaro. Pra ele era um lorde desprezível, Youkai baixo, digno de pena.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, você acha mesmo que está perto? - Um dos soldados perguntara.

- Não precisa responder Sesshoumaru - Uma voz rouca responde e todos os soldados do Oeste avistam um exército de grande numero e à frente com sua armadura negra, com detalhes em dourado. Surgia ele, o lorde das terras do Sul.

- Ainda quer tomar minhas terras Sesshoumaru?

- Não seria má ideia te matar e tomar posse. Mas eu acho que me contaminaria se eu tomasse agora. Aí terei que chamar vários exterminadores de vermes como você retirando a sujeira que poderia contaminar meus servos e meu povo.

- Huuum, vejo que continua se achando imponente e invencível, como seu pai. Acho que darei a chance de lutar comigo, a questão é: será que você vai sobreviver?

- Pare de dizer palavras patéticas! O que foi? Não quer vir atacar? Vejo que não honra seu título de lorde! - Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso provocando-o.

- Ora seu! Ataquem! - Ryotaro correra em direção a Sesshoumaru, enquanto os soldados se chocavam uns contra os outros. Cabeças eram cortadas, espadas se encontravam em atrito. Era o começo de uma guerra sangrenta.

Ambos os lordes encontravam-se frente a frente, numa distância de 15 passos, as espadas mantidas numa posição de ataque, os olhares atados, estudando o oponente e esperando pelo primeiro passo a ser dado. Ao seu redor, a guerra já começara. Os soldados investiam com seus armamentos, o som de lâminas chocando-se chegava a ser ensurdecedor, porém nenhum dos lados parecia ouvi-lo. O chão de terra batida começava a encharcar com o sangue derramado e corpos passaram a amontoar-se aos pés dos combatentes, alguns decapitados, outros com enormes fendas pelo peito mostrando os órgãos internos e outros ainda com o crânio rachado, deixando exposta parte do cérebro.

-Sesshoumaru, olhe a guerra que esta provocando! Meu exército és de longe maior que o teu, quer mesmo perder assim?

- Humpf! Pare de dizer asneiras! Achas mesmo que podes vencer este Sesshoumaru?Perderá suas terras por que és arrogante! Números não vencem batalhas e sim, a competência, astúcia e estratégia dos soldados!

Ryotaro riu debochado, correu em direção a Sesshoumaru, desferindo um golpe contra o peito do lorde, que desviou com rapidez, tentou mais um ataque, dessa vez, mirando as pernas do oponente, que pulou para o lado.

- Grrrr... Pare de desviar e ataque! – rosnou o Lorde Sul.

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, embainhou Bakusaiga, e usando seu chicote de luz, partiu um Youkai do exército inimigo em dois.

-Ah! Usará seu chicote? Esta com medo de sujar esse seu brinquedinho que chama de espada?

- Seu sangue imundo, não és digno de sujar Bakusaiga!

-Sangue imundo? Pelo menos o nome de meu clã, não és manchado por que um demônio que se dizia forte sucumbiu a uma humana e morreu tentando protegê-la!Não chame de imundo meu sangue, quando o seu és pior! Não venha jogar-me coisas na cara quando teu pai, General Inu No Taisho fez pior do que muitos por ai!

-Dobre a língua antes de falar de meu pai, seu meio-youkai desprezível! – rosnou Sesshoumaru, os olhos antes dourados, agora estavam totalmente rubros, as estrias de sua face alva, estavam salientadas assim como os caninos e as garras venenosas – Morrerás por tamanha afronta a meu pai! Pagará com a vida – as voz tão bonita, agora rouca e totalmente fria, afiada como uma adaga, seu rosto belo e inexpressivo, agora desfigurado e de monstrando apenas ódio, raiva, desprezo...

- Ah! Magoei o "Grande Lorde Do Oeste?" Sabia que seu querido pai quase perderá uma luta comigo antes?Aquele verme...

-Cala-te!

Sesshoumaru atacou, usando seu chicote, desferiu vários golpes contra Ryotaro acertando a maioria destes, cortando e queimando a pele daquele ser, o veneno corrosivo impedindo que os ferimentos cicatrizassem.

- Seu desgraçado – desviou de um golpe – não brinque comigo!

Sesshoumaru então sorriu, mas não um sorriso doce e gentil, mas sim um sorriso maligno, um sorriso assustador.

Ao ver aquele sorriso nos lábios de seu oponente, Ryotaro sentiu o sangue gelar, sabia o que estava por vir, sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava.

- Olhe envolta Ryotaro – disse com a voz já em seu tom normal – a guerra esta ganha, faça a escolha certa e renda-se, assim talvez permita que more em minhas mais novas terras.

Olhou de soslaio para a batalha que acontecia em sua volta, o exército do Oeste avançava mais e mais, fazendo com que seus soldados recuassem soldados do Sul não duravam mais do que minutos em uma luta, soldados do Oeste lutavam contra três de uma vez, e derrotavam seus inimigos com rapidez e agilidade. Sesshoumaru estava certo, a guerra estava ganha, mas ele não se renderia e para a guerra acabar um deles teria que morrer.

- Você está certo Sesshoumaru, a guerra esta ganha mesmo, mas só acabará quando um de nós perecer – levantou a espada ficando em posição de ataque – e com toda a certeza desse mundo, não serei eu a perder a vida hoje.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc – recolheu chicote venenoso e colocou sua mão direita sobre o cabo de Bakusaiga, ficando em posição de alerta.

Ryotaro atacou, e em uma incrível velocidade, Sesshoumaru sacou Bakusaiga e se defendeu, forçou a lamina de Bakusaiga contra a espada de seu rival e o emburrou para trás, atacou Ryotaro, desferindo um golpe fatal contra o peito do mesmo que por conta da velocidade, desviou sem problema.

Ficaram por minutos lutando, e Deus, se não foram horas! Os movimentos eram rápidos e precisos e eram como uma sequencia repetitiva de ataques e defesas, a luta deles se baseava apenas nisso, ataques de um, defesas do outro, um pulo pra direita, outro da esquerda, apenas ataques fortes e poderosos, seguidos de defesas certas e precisas.

A luta dos Lordes estava violenta, Sesshoumaru já se encontrava sem armadura a mesma fora quebrada pelo seu oponente, já Ryotaro estava sem a parte de cima da armadura negra, o Haori rasgado e a pele sangrando, os dois estavam cansados, mas nenhum deles se renderia, eram Lordes e a cima de tudo eram Youkais e Youkais morriam lutando ou venciam a batalha, nunca se renderiam!

- Desista – rosnou.

- Nunca!

- Então morra!

Com movimentos rápidos, atacou o oponente que por conta do cansaço, não captou o movimento do outro e errou a defesa, sendo atingindo no peito, um golpe que lhe custou à vida.

- Ma- maldito, morrerás junto comigo – levantou a espada e a cravou no abdômen do inimigo e antes que a vida esvaíra-se de seu ser, sorriu para o oponente, para logo depois morrer.

Arrancou a espada de seu abdômen e a jogou no chão, ouviu gritos de vitória vir de seus soldados e vários "A guerra acabou!" e "Vencemos" vindo da grande festa que seus soldados faziam. Tentou respirar fundo, mas sentirá uma dor extremamente forte em seu abdômen o que fez com que o mesmo caísse de joelhos no chão, suas mãos sobre o enorme buraco em seu abdômen ouviu seus soldados correrem até ele, ouvindo vários "Oh Lorde! Ajude-nos oh lorde!" Rosnou baixo, não queria ajuda, não necessitava de ajuda, mas isso não impediu que seus soldados o segurasse, e antes de tudo se tornasse negro como a noite, pensou apenas em uma única pessoa.

* * *

E então, o que acharam? Bom no inicio essa fic era uma one escrita apenas para uma competição de fic's, mas o niver da minha Corujinha ficou próximo, então eu desisti da competição e continuei escrevendo apenas para ela ^^

Bom, espero que vcs tenham gostado e se acham que sou merecedora de uma única review, saibam que ficarei mt feliz em lê-la e respondê-la

Bom, até o próximo!

Parabéns minha flor que Deus lhe abençoe e lhe conceda mt's e mt's anos de vida! Me desculpe não ter postado antes flor Não tinha ficado pronta!

OBS: Para minhas caras leitoras de Coração De Ouro e Acasos Do destino, saibam que não abandonei as fic's, apenas estou sem mt tempo, mas logo as duas serão atualizadas...

Bjinhos!

Ero-chan/Hiina Taishou!


	2. Chapter 2 - Final

**Notas Iniciais do Capitulo.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooi Pessoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Eaê, td bem? Kkkkkkk' e olha eu aq... Postando para vcs... Eu sei que demorei pakas para atualizar... E peço perdão por isso mas... Como já sabem esse é o segundo e ultimo capitulo desta fic... E pode parecer bobagem, mas é triste terminar uma fic e dói... E eu demorei pra atualizar de propósito... Pq eu nn queria terminar a fic... Idiotice nn? Mas, bom eu tinha que terminar ela nn é? E aq está o final...

A fic nn foi revisada, eu revisei ela umas vezes, mas sabem né? Pode ter passado alguma coisa... E queria avisar tbm... A fic tem um hentai... Mais um hentai... Que no Word deu 7 paginas, só de hentai! Kkkkkkkk então, já aviso, quem não gosta nn leia ok? Kkkkkkkkk' e bom, Isis, minha corujinha linda! A fic que fiz para vc, acaba aq! Espero que vc goste desse capitulo, o hentai nn seria posto nessa fic, mas aê eu pensei... A fic sem hentai? Nn da nn UHSAHSUHAUHS' e aq está o hentai! E a sua fic! Seu niver passou faz teeeeeeeeempo, mas seu presente está concluído somente agr!

Bom, boa leitura minna! Espero que gostem msm!

* * *

Caminhava pelo castelo calmamente com Akiyo ao seu lado, naquela tarde tinha tomado uma decisão importante, esperaria pacientemente por seu Lorde e assim que o mesmo voltasse da guerra, iria exigir uma explicação, não agüentava mais aquela duvida que lhe afligia desde o dia em que ele lhe beijou. Afinal, ele a amava também?

De repente seus passos foram interrompidos, sentiu uma dor aguda em seu peito a angustia tomar conta de seu corpo e na hora apenas um nome saiu de sua boca...

- Senhor Sesshoumaru – sussurrou.

- Princesa Rin – chamou Akiyo ao perceber que sua ama estava parada no meio do corredor – está tudo bem com a senhorita?

- Senhor Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou novamente, sentiu aquela dor lhe atingir novamente no peito, mas... O que era aquilo?

- Princesa Rin..? – aproximou-se de sua ama e a tocou em seu ombro.

Rin fora atingida novamente pela dor, desta vez mais forte do que as anteriores, soltou um grito alto e foi de enconts FRsXro ao piso do Castelo, sendo amparada por sua serva, antes que a mesma chegasse ao chão, mas Rin havia desfalecido.

* * *

Seu corpo inteiro estava dolorido, sua mente confusa, abriu os olhos, estava em sua tenda, mas como havia ido parar lá? Não lembrava de ter voltado ao improvisado acampamento. Tentou levantar-se, mas a dor que lhe atingiu foi maior do que qualquer outra, o que havia acontecido durante a batalha? De repente as lembranças do que ocorrerá vieram a sua mente como um raio, pousou sua mão sobre seu abdômen e sentiu que havia ataduras -se com muito esforço e ignorando a dor que o atingiu, olhou para baixo, estava sem seu Haori e com o abdômen enfaixado, nas faixas havia uma mancha de sangue, o ferimento havia aberto.

Respirou fundo e levantou-se, sua visão havia ficado turva, suas pernas não foram capazes de suportarem seu peso, e curvaram-se, fazendo o Lorde ajoelhar. O esforço que fez, fora tanto que abrirá mais ainda o ferimento, manchando mais ainda as ataduras de sangue. Estava fraco, provavelmente passará dias desacordado.

- Senhor! Não esforce-se mais! – disse um youkai tigre entrando na tenda do Lorde – irá abrir mais ainda seu ferimento!

Sesshoumaru o ignorou e tentou levantar-se novamente, a dor o atingiu, mas não a demonstrou para seu soldado, não poderia mostrar que estava fraco.

Masashi caminhou até seu Lorde, ajudando-o a levantar-se, sabia que o orgulho do mesmo impediria que ele pedisse ajuda, mas já levará um golpe no mesmo local que Sesshoumaru, sabia a dor que o Lorde estava sentindo.

-Solte-me – ordenou o Lorde já de pé – não preciso da ajuda!

Masashi riu – Lorde Sesshoumaru, chamarei o doutor para ver teu ferimento, aconselho-te a não esforçar-se muito, perderá muito sangue durante a batalha e o veneno que havia na espada de Ryotaro, impediu que seu ferimento fechasse mais rápido... Estás a dias desacordado, e por isto está fraco... – Sesshoumaru ignorou-o novamente – Se queres vê-la novamente... Não esforce-se.

Sesshoumaru o olhou interrogativo – o que queres dizer?

- Tenho dons diferentes dos demais youkais meu Lorde... Posso ler as emoções de qualquer ser, ao mesmo tempo que posso ler as mentes destes seres... Sei que és apaixonado pela Princesa... O mesmo aplicasse a ela... Então se queres vê-la novamente, não esforce-se tanto, perca de sangue podes ser fatal, tanto para humanos quanto para youkais... – sorriu – irei retirar-me! Com sua licença meu senhor – e saiu pela entrada da tenda.

Paixão... Eras apaixonado por Rin? Por isso a beijará daquele jeito? Por isso ansiava mais daqueles beijos, ansiava por vê-la?

* * *

- Entre – disse a jovem, apôs ouvir as batidas na porta de sua alcova.

Estava jogada sobre a cama, estava desanimada, queria ver seu Lorde, queria tocá-lo.

- Princesa Rin... – chamou Akiyo – temos notícias da batalha...

Rin levantou-se de supetão e fora ao encontro de sua serva, que segurava um pergaminho, depois de longos meses de guerra, finalmente receberá alguma noticia, sabia que esta, poderia ser tanto boa quanto má e por este conhecimento, sentiu medo... E se porventura Sesshoumaru houvesse morrido?

Apreensiva a jovem estendeu a mão e disse - Dei-me a mensagem Akiyo – ordenou, recebendo o pergaminho em suas mãos logo depois.

Reconheceu as letras que estavam no pergaminho, como sendo do capitão Masashi, que notificava-a que o exército das Terras Do Oeste venceu a batalha a cerca de 2 semanas atrás, mas por conseqüência o Lorde havia sido gravemente ferido enquanto bravamente lutava contra Ryotaro o Lorde Do Sul.

Rin parou de ler e fechou os olhos, seu amado havia sido ferido gravemente, lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, o ferimento deverás de ser muito grave, para que Sesshoumaru não voltasse antes. Sentiu seu coração apertar-se dentro de seu peito, machucando-a, e se ele morresse?

- Por que choras Princesa? O que diz a mensagem? – perguntou a serva aflita

- Vencemos a guerra... – respondeu com os olhos fechados – Mas... Senhor Sesshoumaru, fora gravemente ferido...

- Oh Não... Rin... – sua serva puxou a jovem para perto e a abraçou, Akiyo além de serva pessoal, era sua melhor e única amiga dentro daquele castelo, e sempre soube de seu amor por Sesshoumaru – O Lorde ficarás bem...

Rin assentiu ainda abraçada a Akiyo e chorou, chorou como nunca chorará antes, o medo que sentia era insuportável, e se ele não suportasse e morresse? Não suportaria perdê-lo, não quando ainda não tinha confessado seu amor para ele. Ah! Como desejava estar ao lado dele, poder vê-lo, poder tocá-lo, poder cuidar de seu Lorde, cuidar da feridas dele. Sofria em ver que não poderia fazer isto.

Mas, o que Rin não sabia, era que os deuses assistiam a tudo e pela primeira vez, comoveram-se com o sofrimento de Rin, resolvendo então acabar com o sofrimento da garota, a meses ela sofria, e eles julgavam que ela por ser tão doce e pura, não merecia tal sofrimento.

Depois de horas sendo consolada e animada por Akiyo, Rin fora tomar banho para deitar-se, já era noite e necessitava de descanso. Saiu do banho, vestiu um quimono branco e deitou-se em sua cama adormecendo logo depois. E neste momento os deuses entraram em ação.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, dentro da tenda escura, Sesshoumaru repousava em seu futon, seu ferimento já estava curado e o Lorde ansiava a hora que voltaria para seu Castelo. Queria ver Rin, confessar seu amor recentemente descoberto a ela, tocá-la, beijá-la e marcá-la como sua única e eterna fêmea. Suspirou. Na manhã seguinte seu exército partiria em viagem de volta ao castelo, seriam quatro longos dias de viagem, mas que o Lorde ansiava em atravessar, apenas para ver sua pequena. Respirou fundo e começou a sentir o cheiro de Rin, estava fraco, mas mesmo assim era o cheiro dela.

Fechou os olhos e acomodou-se sobre o futon, sentia tanta falta de sua Rin, que imaginara sentir o cheiro dela, estava enlouquecendo?Sim estava enlouquecendo, o cheiro ficava mais intenso a cada segundo, estava totalmente louco.

Abriu-os novamente e deparou-se com o rosto angelical de sua pequena, que dormia tranqüilamente.

Seu rosto normalmente inexpressivo, estava tomado pela incredulidade, como ela havia parado ali? Ao seu lado? Era um sonho? Uma ilusão? Mal sabia ele, que os deuses haviam aproximado.

Tocou-lhe o rosto juvenil, para certificar-se de que ela estava realmente ali, que ela era real e que não era uma simples ilusão. Ao constatar que era Rin, uma enorme vontade de beijá-la apoderou-se dele, o lorde não se conteve, aproximou-se dela, colando os corpos e a beijou

Rin acordara assustada, estava sendo beijada por alguém e não sabia quem era, tentou desvencilhar-se do ser que a abraçava, mas sua tentativa fora em vão, então mordeu com força os lábios do homem que a beijava, fazendo-o soltá-la. Rin levantou-se com toda sua rapidez e iria gritar, mas o homem levantou-se e a abraçou por trás.

- Solte-me! – ordenou com firmeza.

- Sou eu Rin... – sussurrou no ouvido da jovem, arrepiando-a.

- S-Senhor Sesshoumaru? – disse incrédula, como fora parar ali?

- Sim... – sussurrou.

A jovem virou-se de frente de seu Lorde e o encarou corada, seu coração disparou e suas mãos ficaram trêmulas, estava nervosa apenas por estar na presença de seu imponente lorde, e então, ela o abraçou fortemente, com todas as forças de seu ser, sentirá tanta a falta dele.

Sesshoumaru a afastou parcialmente, e observou o rosto da jovem, sorriu discretamente, ela era tão linda.

Ele acariciou o rosto da moça, arranhando-a de leve com suas garras. Rin estremeceu.

- M-Masashi-sama... Mandou-me u-uma mensagem, n-notificando-me sobre u-um ferimento que s-sofrestes... – disse a jovem envergonhada pela proximidade – d-deixe-me cuidar d-deste ferimento S-Senhor Sesshoumaru – pediu abaixando o rosto.

Levou seu dedo indicador até o queixo fino da donzela, levantando o rosto dela – não serás necessário pequena – respondeu – este Sesshoumaru estás bem.

- M-mas Senhor S-Sesshoumaru, a m-mensagem era clara, o f-ferimento fora g-grave!

Sesshoumaru afastou-se de sua protegida e abriu a parte de cima de seu quimono, jogando-a no chão e mostrando a ela o maravilhoso abdômen e peitoral que este possuía. A moça corou violentamente, nunca virá seu mestre sem Haori, nunca virá homem algum sem Haori.

- Estás vendo Rin? – perguntou, mostrando a parte de seu abdômen que anteriormente carregava ataduras – fora aqui que fui ferido, estás vendo algum ferimento?

- N-não – respondeu desviando o olhar de seu mestre, era inapropriado ver homens neste estado.

O Lorde sorriu, aproximou-se de sua protegida o máximo que pode, a garota corou mais ainda ao ver seu mestre tão próximo de si. Sesshoumaru então, foi por trás de sua pequena e a abraçou.

- Quero mostrar-te algo Rin... – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

A jovem, não conseguiu responder, a vergonha que sentia era imensa, não sabia o que fazia, não sabia o que deveria dizer, estava nervosa, trêmula, estava quase desfalecendo, de tamanha emoção que sentia.

Sesshoumaru pegou a mão de Rin, e virou-a de frente para ele, ficando frente a frente com ela, os corpos de ambos encontravam-se totalmente colados, os rostos estavam muito próximos. Sesshoumaru pôs a mão de Rin sob seu peito esquerdo e sorriu de canto ao ver a moça corar e abaixar o olhar.

- Sente Rin? – sussurrou no ouvido dela – sente o quanto acelerado ele está?

- S-sim – respondeu ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Sabes por que ele está assim?

- N-ão. – respondeu, seu coração quase saltando do peito.

- Ele está assim... – mordiscou a orelha dela – Pelo mesmo motivo que o seu está assim... Ele está assim por que, você o deixa assim... – sorriu ao ouvir a exclamação da moça – ele bate forte e rápido, por que você está aqui, perto deste Sesshoumaru – beijou o queixo dela – e baterá mais forte, quando este Sesshoumaru fizer isto... – e subiu para a boca de Rin, beijando-a.

Rin assustou-se com o beijo inesperado de seu lorde, seu coração galopava em seu a jovem correspondeu, seguindo o ritmo lento que ele ditava, enquanto ambas as línguas travavam uma luta por espaço, naquele local pequeno. Beijaram-se até que o fôlego sumisse de ambos, e os pulmões pedissem por ar, forçando-o a pararem o beijo.

Cessou o beijo a contra gosto, deu um último e singelo beijo em Rin e encostou sua testa a dela – Eu Te Amo Rin – sussurrou com os olhos fechados.

A jovem sorriu, entenderá bem? Seu Lorde havia se declarado a ela? O olhou meio corada e sem jeito, segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos.

- E-eu também, T-te amo S-Senhor Sesshoumaru – e o beijou novamente.

Sesshoumaru correspondeu, segurou com força a pequena cintura da jovem, e começou a guiá-la até uma mesa improvisada que havia em sua tenda. Prensou a moça contra a mesa, e intensificou o beijo, entre eles, aprofundando mais e mais. Quando já estavam sem fôlego, Sesshoumaru desceu sua boca até o pescoço de Rin e começou a beijá-lo e mordê-lo, arrancando suspiros da jovem. Suas mãos, subiram até os cabelos da jovem, os puxando levemente para baixo, fazendo com que Rin mostrasse mais de seu pescoço, incentivado o Lorde a continuar a excitá-la.

- Você enlouquece a este Sesshoumaru, Rin – sussurrou mordiscando a orelha da jovem – sua humana insolente... – a sentou na mesa e abriu espaço com seu joelho entre as pernas dela, acomodando-se ali – minha humana insolente – voltou a beijá-la

- S-sim – concordou Rin correspondendo.

Sesshoumaru cessou o beijo mais uma vez, e olhou a jovem nos olhos – preciso fazer-te uma pergunta Rin – disse, fazendo-a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- P-pode fazer S-senhor Sesshoumaru...

Acariciou o rosto da jovem e sorriu de canto – Antes de mais nada, desejo que, chame-me apenas de Sesshoumaru - a jovem assentiu e sorriu - Gostaria de pedir-te a permissão para...– deu uma pausa e aproximou-se do rosto de sua pequena – que eu possa apossar-me de vós... Deixe-me marcá-la como minha fêmea, deixe-me fazer-te somente minha... – e a beijou lentamente.

- Sim... – respondeu entre o beijo – faça-me, tua.

O Lorde alegrou-se com a resposta da menina, começou então a desfazer nó do obi de Rin, enquanto a beijava intensamente. A jovem, estava totalmente alheia ao que seu Lorde fazia, apenas aproveitava o delicioso beijo que recebia, seu coração faltava saltar de seu peito, estava feliz, extremamente feliz. A jovem depositou as delicadas mãos sobre o peitoral desnudo de Sesshoumaru, subindo por ele até o pescoço, onde acariciava delicadamente.

Sesshoumaru retirou o obi da moça, deixando que o mesmo caísse em seus pés, e começou a abrir o quimono dela, enquanto descia seus beijos para o pescoço da moça, mordiscando-o de leve.

- S-Sesshoumaru n-não... – disse arrepiada, enquanto tentava fechar seu quimono.

- Confie em mim Rin – sussurrou ele.

- M-mas não és apropriado u-uma donzela como eu, entregar-se para u-um homem que n-não é meu marido... – respondeu envergonhada.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da orelha de Rin a mordiscando de leve – Confie em mim – repetiu – o primeiro que dizer algo que a ofenda, serás morto por minhas próprias mãos – sugou o lóbulo da orelha dela, excitando-a – apenas confie em mim e deixe-me mostrar-te um dos prazeres da vida...

Rin hesitou, mas por fim, parou de tentar cobrir-se com seu quimono, o belo rosto queimava de vergonha, mas estava decidida, iria confiar em seu Lorde, deixaria que ele fizesse o que quisesse com ela.

Sesshoumaru abriu a parte de cima do quimono de Rin, deixando a mostra os belos seios que a mesma possuía. Beijou-a novamente nos lábios enquanto massageava o seio esquerdo da pequena, brincando com o bico rosado da jovem. Rin fechará os olhos e suspirava de prazer enquanto sentia as carícias de seu amado Lorde, levou as delicadas mãos até a nuca de Sesshoumaru e entrelaçou os finos e delicados dedos, nos cabelos prateados do Lorde.

Desceu sua boca, até o seio direito de Rin e começou a sugá-lo, lambendo o bico e o mordiscando, arrancando mais suspiros da jovem.

O Lorde deitou-a sobre a mesa, e inclinou-se sobre ela. Continuou a lamber o bico do seio de Rin, enquanto olhava-a, trocou depois, dando a mesma atenção para o seio esquerdo, enquanto massageava o outro, continuava a olhar Rin, estava tão bela com o rosto corado e tomado pelo prazer, estava tão tentadora e agora que a tinha ali, em suas mãos, aproveitaria a cada segundo que poderia, pois quem não garantia-lhe que havia adormecido e estava apenas sonhando?

- Sesshoumaru... – falou – faça-me sua...

Parou e levantou-se observando-a de cima, sorriu estava adorado vê-la naquele estado de prazer - Rin! –chamou ele, fazendo-a abrir os olhos – você és minha – ditou possessivo – seu corpo és meu – passou sua mão pelos seios dela, descendo pela lisa barriga da jovem e parando no sexo de Rin, onde acariciou lentamente fazendo-a gemer – e se alguém sequer pensar em tomá-la de mim, ou ousar aproximar-se de você com segundas intenções, morrerá!

Continuou movimentando seus dedos circularmente, em volta do clitóris de Rin, ouvindo-a gemer deliciosamente. Mordeu os próprios lábios, enquanto sentia o sexo de Rin, ficar todo molhado, seu membro enrijeceu quando imaginou-se penetrando-a, gemeu só de pensar.

- S-Sesshoumaru... – gemeu Rin, cravando as unhas na madeira do móvel.

Sesshoumaru penetrou um único dedo dentro da jovem enquanto estimulava o clitóris dela com o polegar, fazendo-a gemer mais alto, e jogar a cabeça para trás, estava em estado de delírio, não cria que o prazer que sentia era verdadeiro, tudo que ocorria era tão real e perfeito, que fazia a jovem cogitar a idéia de ser mais um de seus sonhos com seu Lorde.

Sesshoumaru movimentou seu dedo dentro de Rin, penetrando mais um logo depois, a garota gemeu seu nome, e o Lorde começou a movimentar seus dedos com mais rapidez. Rin sentiu uma pressão estranha em seu ventre o prazer que sentirá momentos antes estava diferente, o Lorde aumentou mais ainda a velocidade da mão, intensificando o prazer que Rin sentia, intensificando a pressão que a jovem sentia em seu ventre, que aumentava a cada segundo, olhou-o diretamente nos olhos, mordeu o lábio inferior e inutilmente tentou fechar as pernas, não sabia o que estava sentindo era diferente, e a fazia achar que explodiria.

- Ses... Shoumaru! – gritou Rin sentindo o prazer mais intenso que já sentirá, contorceu-se sobre a mesa enquanto seu corpo tinha espasmos, sentindo os efeitos de seu primeiro orgasmo.

Sesshoumaru sorriu malicioso enquanto a via contorcer-se, retirou seus dedos de dentro de Rin e instantaneamente os levou a sua boca, sugando o doce líquido que se encontrava ali – tão doce... – murmurou olhando-a ofegar – és tão deliciosa Rin... – disse ajoelhando-se.

Rin estava ofegante e tentava puxar mais ar para seus pulmões, quando sentiu a língua de Sesshoumaru acariciar seu sexo com voracidade, soltou mais um gemido alto e cravou mais ainda suas unhas no móvel, fechou os olhos com força e gemia loucamente.

Sesshoumaru, penetrava sua língua em Rin, lambia seu botão do prazer, sugava-o e o mordiscava, adorava o gosto que sentia e conseguia ali, adorava Rin e a perfeição de seu corpo, amava os gemidos que ela soltava, amava como o rosto dela ficava quando tomado pelo prazer, amava fazê-la gemer e gritar, amava fazê-la sentir prazer.

Começou a dar atenção somente ao botão de Rin, e penetrou seu dedo novamente na jovem, movimentando-o rapidamente, os dedos do Lorde entravam e saiam tão rápidos, que fazia a jovem gritar, a vagina estava totalmente molhada.

Sesshoumaru penetrou logo de uma vez, dois dedos a mais na jovem, Rin estremeceu jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos com mais força, o lorde intensificou os movimentos de sua língua, e mordiscou de leve o botão da jovem, enquanto aumentava ainda mais o movimento de sua mão. A moça gemeu alto, contorceu-se novamente e gozou, na boca de seu Lorde, que sugou todo aquele líquido viscoso que amava sentir.

Levantou-se e encarou sua pequena, que com um enorme sorriso ofegava, ela estava totalmente úmida e lubrificada, estava pronta para o que ele ansiava fazer, inclinou-se novamente sobre ela e a beijou, vigorosamente, sendo correspondido por Rin, que enlaçou suas pernas na cintura de Sesshoumaru. O Lorde levantou-se então, com Rin enlaçada a seu corpo, segurou-a pelas nádegas firmemente, enquanto se escorava na mesa.

- Rin... – falou – queres... Continuar – perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

- Sim – respondeu voltando a beijá-lo – faça-me sua Sesshoumaru... – respondia totalmente entregue ao prazer.

Sesshoumaru não hesitou, arrancou suas ultimas roupas, posicionou seu membro na entrada de Rin, beijou-a com todo o desejo que sentia e a penetrou de uma vez. Rin gemeu, inicialmente de dor, uma dor suportável, mas que a pegou de surpresa.

O Lorde começou a movimentar-se lentamente, recuando seu quadril e avançando lentamente, para que Rin pudesse acostumar-se com seu membro volumoso, o que logo ocorreu e a moça gemia de prazer, o Lorde vez ou outra movia seu quadril circularmente enquanto estocava, fazendo-a gritar de prazer.

- M-mas f-forte Sess... – pediu a menina entre gemidos.

Sesshoumaru atendeu no mesmo instante, estocando fortemente, às vezes quase violentamente, enquanto apalpava as nádegas de Rin e mordiscava o seio dela, fazendo-a gemer mais alto. Aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos levando sua pequena ao delírio, beijou-a com volúpia.

Rin estava à beira do delírio, seu mestre a estocava tão rapidamente, que a cada segundo gemidos saiam da boca de Rin, motivando o youkai a ir cada vez mais rápido e mais forte.

- S-Sess! – gritou, quando sentiu ondas avassaladoras de prazer a atingirem com uma força descomunal, jogou a cabeça para trás gritou de prazer, enquanto sentia os efeitos prazerosos do orgasmo.

Sesshoumaru cessou os movimentos e afastou-se da mesa, beijou-a lentamente, e retirou seu membro de Rin, caminhou até o futon e deitou-a ali, deitando-se logo depois ao lado dela, abraçando-a.

- Você... Não está satisfeito não é? – perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Esqueça isto... – disse acariciando a face de sua Rin.

- Nego-me... – sorriu – és injusto somente eu sentir aquele prazer e você não... – beijou-o – quero dar-lhe prazer Sesshoumaru... – mordeu o lábio dele e puxou-o para cima de si, acomodando-o entre suas pernas – faça-me sua novamente e não pare até estiver totalmente satisfeito.

Sentiu seu Lorde a penetrar novamente, e começar os movimentos rapidamente, estocando forte, levantou uma das pernas de Rin, e a pôs em seu ombro, aprofundando a penetração.

* * *

Muitos soldados, haviam saído de suas tendas e olhavam para a tenda de seu Lorde surpresos, ouviram os gritos de uma moça virem de lá, alguns até acharam que poderia estar ocorrendo algo, mas depois notaram o forte cheiro de excitação mesclado com o da Princesa e o do Lorde, e então, perceberam o que ocorria ali.

- Mas como ela veio parar aqui? – perguntavam-se confusos, não havia lógico alguma, eles estavam a quilômetros de distância do Castelo, e veriam se ela passasse pelo acampamento.

Alguns achavam que ele havia ido buscá-la, pois o Lorde tinha o poder para tal, mas se ele havia ido até o Castelo, por que voltará para o acampamento?

- Os deuses os juntaram – os mais religiosos diziam – todos nós sabíamos que ambos amavam-se o Lorde tentava esconder, mas nunca conseguiu!

- Não sejas tolo! – outros zombavam – achas que os deuses, perderiam o divino tempo deles com o amor entre dois seres diferentes?

E assim, ficou todos os soldados, discutindo o que aconteceu, enquanto com inveja, ouvia os sons que saiam dali.

* * *

Sesshoumaru trocou as posições, fazendo-a sentar sobre seu quadril, a jovem sentiu o membro rijo dele, tocar-lhe as nádegas e corou, instantaneamente.

- És linda corada – disse o Lorde, fazendo-a corar mais ainda.

Puxou-a sobre si, fazendo a moça deitar-se, tomou os lábios dela novamente enquanto acariciava o corpo nu de Rin, suas mãos passeavam pelas belas curvas da jovem, parando nas nádegas, onde apertava e acariciava com uma vontade enorme.

Rin desceu as mãos pelo peitoral do Lorde timidamente, arranhou-o ali levemente ouvindo um rosnado baixo vindo do youkai. Cessou o beijo e desceu seus lábios para o pescoço do youkai, mordendo-o. Continuou a descer os beijos pelo peitoral do Lorde, procurando os locais onde ele mais sentia prazer, nunca tocará um homem tão intimamente, e estava curiosa para descobrir as reações que o corpo masculino obtinha com as carícias de uma mulher. Começou a imitá-lo passando a língua sobre o mamilo de Sesshoumaru, enquanto acariciava e arranhava o abdômen dele. O jovem youkai rosnou novamente, começara a perder seu controle.

- Rin... – censurou Sesshoumaru – cuidado com está sua língua, humana insolente.

Trilhou um caminho com a língua pelo abdômen de Sesshoumaru, enquanto encaixava-se entre as pernas dele, uma vez ouvirá as conversas de algumas servas enquanto falavam sobre a noite que passaram com seus maridos, ouvirá algo que a vez possuir uma enorme vontade de tentar na época, e agora aproveitaria a oportunidade que tinha.

Sesshoumaru a olhou entre suas pernas, observava sua volumosa ereção, com um brilho diferente no olhar, um brilho que o Lorde reconheceu no mesmo momento, mas sabia que ela não o faria, mesmo querendo que fizesse, sabia que ela não faria, a vergonha dela não permitiria, pelo menos não agor.a

A moça olhou-o nos olhos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, queria ver cada reação que ele teria, levou sua mão até a base do membro ereto de Sesshoumaru e a segurou delicadamente em um único gesto ousado, Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos surpreso, ela faria o que ele estava pensando?

Rin começou a movimentar sua mão, no inicio um ritmo lento, enquanto observava atentamente seu Lorde -que encarava-a surpreso-, aumentou aos poucos a rapidez dos movimentos, viu ele rosnar de prazer enquanto a observava, continuou com os movimentos aplicando uma ligeira pressão, o membro ereto pulsava em sua mão, o lorde tinha a respiração entre cortada e soltava um gemido baixo vez ou outra, a morena estava adorando as reações de seu amado, passava o polegar vez ou outra sobre a glande, vendo ele estremecer.

"Santa mão divina" pensava o Lorde enquanto sentia as carícias da menina, estava surpreso, não imaginava que sua pequena tentaria estimulá-o, que sua pequena seria ousada ao ponto de...

- Deuses! – exclamou surpreso ao ver ela abocanhar seu membro e sugá-lo, enquanto continuava a massagear a base.

Sesshoumaru segurou os cabelos de Rin, enquanto ela continuava a chupá-lo, a menina levantou os olhos e o encarou, usando a língua acariciou a glande do membro, e lentamente voltava a movimentar a mão. Sesshoumaru gemeu, baixo mais gemeu, nunca imaginara que uma boca tão inexperiente como a dela daria-lhe tanto prazer. Estava amando ver seu Lorde, "vulnerável" nunca o virá daquela forma, segurando-se para não soltar gemidos, que vez ou outra escapavam, lutando para não contorcer-se, nunca virá ele expressar algo por seu rosto, normalmente inexpressivo, era deleitoso tal reação.

- Rin... – disse, sentindo seu membro pulsar – p-pare.

A jovem não deu ouvidos, queria apenas retribuir para seu Lorde, o prazer que ele fizera ela sentir. Voltou a sugá-lo aumentando o máximo à velocidade de sua cabeça, aumentando a pressão da sucção, enquanto massageava a base do membro.

- R-Rin... – estava próximo, sentia que estava próximo.

A moça, continuou com os movimentos sempre aumentando a velocidade e a sucção, vez ou outra levando o membro dele até o fundo de sua garganta, ou dando atenção somente a glande, circulando a língua em volta, enquanto estimulava o resto do membro com a mão, deixando-o louco. A menina, chupava-o e deleitava-se com as reações de Sesshoumaru, ele tentou pará-la duas vezes, mas ela o impediu, de repente sentiu o membro de Sesshoumaru pulsar em sua boca, ouviu o Lorde soltar um rosnado baixo de prazer, enquanto sentia sua boca ser inundada por um líquido leitoso que escorreu pelos cantos de seus lábios, a jovem engoliu, limpando os cantos de sua boca com as pontas dos dedos, os levando depois para dentro, chupando-os. Olhou seu Lorde que vez ou outra soltava longos suspiros, Sesshoumaru largou o cabelo de Rin, e a encarou com um meio sorriso.

- Quando foi que ficará ousada ao ponto de estimular-me assim, minha Rin?

A jovem corou, e abaixou o olhar, Sesshoumaru sentou-se e a puxou para mais perto de si, beijou-a e a deitou no futon, deitando-se sobre ela e olhando-a nos olhos, acariciou o rosto da jovem e abriu caminho entre as pernas de Rin com seu joelho, acomodou-se ali e continuou a observá-la.

Sesshoumaru a beijou, acariciou-a, deslizando suas mãos pelas laterais do corpo de Rin, beijou o pescoço dela e o mordeu de leve, subiu uma de suas mãos e massageou um seio da morena, brincando com o bico, enquanto voltava a tomar-lhe os lábios, desta vez com uma urgência excitante, fazendo Rin excitar-se.

Começou a penetrá-la novamente, dessa fez, lentamente, enquanto olhava-a diretamente nos olhos, recuava e avançava, recuava e avançava, em um ritmo deliciosamente torturante, as vezes dava algumas estocadas fortes, arrancando de Rin gemidos altos, outras vezes, usava seu polegar para estimular o botão de Rin, enquanto ainda a penetrava lentamente. Não queria que fosse rápido desta vez, queria saborear o momento, sentir a pele dela junto com a sua, queria fazê-la delirar de prazer, e ter o melhor orgasmo de toda a vida dela, queria torturá-la.

- M-mais r-rápido Sess – pedia.

Mas Sesshoumaru, mantinha o ritmo, não acelerava, mas estocava com força.

- M-mais f-f-f-orte! – e gritava sempre que o Lorde a estocava com certa brutalidade.

Sesshoumaru, aproximou sua boca do pescoço de Rin, lambeu o local ouvindo Rin gemer. Começou a estocá-la com força, levou uma de suas mãos aos seios dela, brincando com o bico do direito. Rin gemeu e arqueou as costas, e então Sesshoumaru a mordeu, cravando seus caninos no pescoço de Rin marcando-a naquele instante, transformando-a em sua esposa, sua fêmea. Rin gemeu de dor, e de prazer não soube o que acontecerá, ou o motivo de seu Lorde cravar seus caninos nela, desta forma, mas não conseguia raciocinar, a dor proporcionada pela mordida, apenas aumentou o prazer de Rin. A jovem já gemia alto, e vez ou outra ouvia os roucos gemidos de seu Lorde, ambos estavam próximos do ápice, e a cada movimento, Sesshoumaru aumentava a velocidade e a força. Fazendo-a cravar as unhas nos ombros dele, morder a pele alva do pescoço dele.

E com uma ultima e forte estocada o Lorde a ouviu gritar, enquanto sentia o próprio corpo tremer, não conteve o gemido rouco que soltou, ambos chegaram ao ponto alto do prazer, ambos tiveram orgasmos incríveis, Rin era de longe a melhor de todas as mulheres com que ele já deitou-se, o simples dos gestos delicados e tímidos dela, davam-lhe prazer, pois a amava-a profundamente.

Sesshoumaru descansou seu corpo sobre Rin, retirou seus caninos do pescoço dela e lambeu o local ferido, fazendo-o cicatrizar mais rápido, instantaneamente uma meia lua azul surgiu sobre o local onde a marcou, exatamente igual a que ele carregava na fronte.

- O-o que o senhor fez? – perguntou ofegante.

- Marquei-te – respondeu, retirando-se dela e deitando-se ao lado de Rin, puxando-a para seu peito – agora és minha. – sorriu de canto – e pare de chamar-me de "senhor".

- Sim... – respondeu sorrindo, meio sonolenta – eu... Te amo... Sesshoumaru.

E antes de cair na escuridão da inconsciência, ouviu seu amado responder um "Eu Também Te Amo, Rin"

* * *

Remexeu-se sobre o futon, enquanto acordava de seu maravilhoso sono, e ah! Como fora boa aquela noite, sonhara com seu Lorde, sonhara que ele a marcará como sua fêmea, que declarava-se para ela, sonhara que ele a possuía loucamente. Suspirou, mas infelizmente tudo não passou de um sonho, um sonho que mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria e ela despertaria para um mundo real, onde o Lorde dela estava ferido, e demoraria para voltar da guerra, um mundo onde ele não declarou-se para ela, um mundo onde ela ainda estava intacta. Suspirou tristemente, queria tanto continuar dormindo e sonhando com seu Lorde. Logo Akiyo bateria em sua porta com seu café da manhã, ela teria que ir treinar com seus mestres, estudar com os tutores e esperar por seu Lorde, enquanto sofria por saber que ele estava ferido. Suspirou mais uma vez, o mundo era tão injusto...

- Por que suspiras minha Rin? – perguntou aquela magnífica e poderosa voz, enquanto sentia um braço enlaçar sua fina cintura, puxar-lhe para perto de alguém e um musculoso peitoral encontrava-se com suas costas.

Abriu os olhos surpresa, olhou em volta e constatou não estar em seu quarto, virou seu rosto olhando para trás e o viu ali, abraçado a ela, olhando-a gentilmente e nu, exatamente como ela encontrava-se.

- S-Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou olhando-o nos olhos.

Sorriu de canto novamente, acariciou o rosto de sua fêmea e a beijou rapidamente – estás surpresa por que? Esqueceu-se do que ocorreu entre nós noite passada?

- N-não – respondeu sorrindo – apenas pensei ter sido um sonho...

- Sonho?

- Sim.

- Não és um sonho Rin...

- Agora sei disto...

Finalmente, eles estavam juntos, os deuses os juntaram naquele momento, naquela noite, para que o amor de ambos se consumassem, Rin agora era a Senhora das Terras do Oeste, a moça escolhida por Sesshoumaru, um casal belo e eterno, ambos amavam-se ambos desejavam-se e ambos seriam felizes como nunca, pois Quando Descobrimos o Amor... Tudo torna-se belo, alegre e principalmente... Tudo torna-se apaixonante... Os dois estavam ali, para mostrar que até mesmo o mais gélido dos corações, pode sentir algo, o mais preconceituoso de todos, podes amar a quem antes desprezava, eles estavam ali, para mostrar a todos os seres, que não importa raça, ou patente, quando há amor, tudo se encaixa e tudo é perfeito.

Sesshoumaru e Rin, foram felizes, e ensinaram a seus filhos, netos, bisnetos, tataranetos e toda a sua descendência , que o que importa é o amor e a felicidade.

Fim =)

* * *

**Notas Finais do Capitulo.**

E aê Corujinhas? Gostaram? Comentem!

Nn gostaram? Comentem tbm!

Acham que a autora é louca por nn atualizar propositalmente, comentem tbm e a matem dps! HUSAHSUHASUH'

Bom, queria agradecer a todas vcs, por lerem e comentarem esta fic, eu amei escrevê-la e amei cada review que li! Obg' msm florzitas lindas e maravilhosas do meu jardim!

E agr me vou!

Bijinhos Coloridinhos da Little Angel

Bye!

**Respostas das Reviw's.**

**Tayna - **HSUAHSUASH' obg' flor! Bjs!

**Sotam - **Fica tranquila! Ele nn morreu. HASUSHASUH'

**Danii - **SHAUSH' ta aê a continuação!

**Isis Silvermoon - **HSAUHSUHASU' orgasmo da história? SHUAHS' bom, fico feiz por ter gostado! E ta aê a continuação! Espero que goste do hentai!

**Anny Taishou - **SHAUHSUAHS' obg' pelo comentário flor! Bjs!

**YukiYuri - **Ta aê a continuação! Espero que goste!

**Sara - **Ta aê a continuação! HSUAHS' obg' pelo comentário! Bjs

Byyyyyyyyyye minna!


End file.
